A Pleasant Surprise
by Zarkho
Summary: Utterly bored and feeling suicidal from all the work, Harry's afternoon turns over his head when he receives a pleasant Gues. WARNING LEMON PWP SMUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


He hated paperwork. Hated it with a passion. Staring at the bundle of paper in front of him, it was hard to resist the temptation of burning it. He would never hear the end of it from Kingsley. He thought it might be tad bit easier to be Head Auror. He was seriously considering pulling one of favours that Kingsley owed to him just so that paperwork could be handled by someone else.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a door on his knock.

"Come in!" Harry frowned. It wasn't time for Hermione's visit and Ginny said she would be busy today.

The door opened to reveal wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Luna!" The happiness and surprise was clear in his voice. "It's been three years."

The dreaminess hadn't left Luna Lovegood in all these years. Her eyes were still as unfocused as always. Her dirty blonde hair, she still wore long. What has changed was that she had developed into an irresistible beauty. She had an ethereal kind of beauty before but now she was a sex bomb plain and simple.

Harry's eyes greedily took in the vivacious form of his friend. Her lips looked plump and ripe, her cheeks were rosy and those big blue eyes could make any man hard. Her breasts still looked as he remembered, defying gravity even at this stage of her life. Her hourglass figure, those wide hips and those toned legs on display under her moderate length skirt. Everything about her was as fucking sexy as it could be.

"Hello Harry!" her melodious voice echoed in the room. "I tried looking for your secretary but I only found cornlavgers there."

Harry grinned at her and looked down. "You may go now."

He pushed back his chair and watched as his secretary emerged from under the table. She smoothed down her dress and winked at him. "I'll be outside if you need me in any way, Sir."

She turend towards Luna and nodded. Harry got up from his seat and locked the door before casting a couple of sealing charms over it.

He moved towards Luna who was still looking towards the door and embraced her from behind.

"Now my love." He whispered in her ears, his hot breath eliciting a throaty moan from the younger woman. "How is my second wife?"

He hadn't bothered to put his cock back inside after he had told his secretary to leave the amazing blow job that she was giving to him and now it was rubbing against the tight ass of Luna Lovegood, separated by only the flimsy material of her skirt.

"You know you are the only woman that Ginny has allowed me to impregnate besides her." His hand came to front and roughly grabbed her cunt. "Where have you been, ignoring your wifely duties?"

"Oooh Harry!" She grabbed the back of his head from behind, her fingers messing up his already messed up hair. "You know I had to go but I missed you and Ginny terribly."

"Damn it woman." He swore, grabbing her perfectly round breast from atop her dress. "Have you seen Ginny already?"

"No." Luna shook her head, her body arching back into Harry who had backed her into the wall now and was dry humping her ass. "I think she can understand that my pussy just couldn't wait to be filled by a real cock."

Harry flipped up her skirt and stared at her naked ass arched back into his thick veiny cock. "No panties I like it."

"I knew you would only tear them apart." Luna breathed. "So I decided not to wear them."

"You remember the day we three married each other?" Harry grabbed his cock and slapped it against her ass. He watched in fascination as it jiggled from the force.

"Oh yes!" Luna moaned. "How can I forget."

Indeed how could she? She had shared Harry and Ginny's bed since the sixth year. After they were married, Luna came to fuck with them most of the time. But it wasn't just fucking, Harry and Ginny had developed a sense of affection for the strange girl and had wanted to marry her but since it wasn't possible under the current laws so they had her married to some guy while she was privately married to them. Even her sons, Lorcan and Lysander, were fathered by him.

As for the wedding ceremony, it was the hottest that Harry could remember. The wedding official was called and when he came in, he was shocked to find two very naked woman wearing only a veil on their head waiting for him on their knees while Harry sat on a sofa naked as the day he was born. The girls had given the wedding official the blow job of his life. They would have done more but he seemed incapable of doing anything else.

The wedding wasn't legal but it didn't matter to them. They considered each other husband and wives and that's what mattered.

"You remember how I fucked you while you said your vows?" Harry whispered.

"Oh yes." Luna's moan kept getting louder.

"You remember the official's hand molesting your breast while he asked you to be faithful to me?"

"Oh yes."

"You remember how Ginny licked your cunt as you put the ring on her finger?"

"Fuck yes!"

"You remember the boy who jacked off while I pounded your ass right in front of the open window."

"Oh yes, Harry oh fuck yes."

"You remember receiving his cum on your ass as we sealed our wedding with a kiss?"

"Mmm, Yes I do." Luna's body was thrashing by now, jerking and her knees going weak.

"You remember the wedding official slapping your ass as you and Ginny kissed?"

"Fuck Harry, I am going to cum without even touching myself."

"That's exactly what I want you to do my wife." Harry nibbled on his ear. "Cum for me, cum for you husband."

"Yes Yes Yes, I am cumming." Luna screamed and if it wasn't for the silencing charms Harry was sure the whole office could hear her cumming.

Her back arched in a delightful way and her ass exerted an incredibly pleasurable pressure on his shaft. Her soft breasts sent tingles through his arm as he supported her after her brilliant orgasm.

"I haven't come like that in three years, Harry." Luna panted. "I should pay that debt."

She sunk to her knees in front of Harry and came eye level with the mammoth thing that was Harry's shaft. She looked at it for a few minutes in admiration then she looked up staring dead into his eyes and opened up her pretty little mouth. Slowly, she moved and placed his head on the top of tongue. The wetness of her tongue made his cock jump and pulse. She moved her tongue around lovingly caressing the underside of his thick shaft before she closed her mouth taking his head.

Her eyes hadn't left his the whole time. Sucking her cheeks in, she moved further down his cock, the protruding veins slowly disappearing behind the cherry red lips of Luna Longbottom. It was highly erotic, the sight of Luna savouring his cock, making love to it like it was the most cherished thing to her in this world. Her position on the floor, kneeling so submissively, it made his cock throb and his balls churn.

He placed his hand amidst the soft blond curls roughly grabbing her head. He exerted just a little bit of pressure making Luna deepthroat him and eliciting a groan from his mouth.

His hand went back and grabbed his wand before twisting it and making Luna's jumper vanish. She was naked now from the waist up, her glorious tits were in full view of Harry's hungry eyes. He grabbed them, mauling them, twisting the nipples making her moan around his cock, sending pleasurable vibrations down his shaft.

Her mouth was making slurping sound as it bobbed up and down on his veiny shaft. She would come up only for a moment revealing his beautiful cock before she would swallow it again deep inside the hotness of her mouth and the tightness of her throat.

Her hand came up and cupped his balls slowly messaging his nuts. She let go of his cock letting it bob up and down a bit, sometimes hitting her on her face making her giggle before it stood straight making a curve that would make any woman no matter her orientation wet.

She held his balls in his hand as she licked the underside of his cock coating it in saliva before she moved on to them. Kissing them and taking them one by one in her mouth, she didn't forget to massage the epitome of manhood which was Harry's cock, her hand expertly gliding up and down. Whenever her hand would pass over one of the thick nerves that lined his shaft she could feel a tingle run right down to her cock hole.

Worshipping his nuts that were as big as tennis balls, coating them in her saliva she went up again, placing small kissing along the way on the gorgeous shaft before her eyes. Taking his head once again between her lips she looked up at him again, ever so innocent and slowly swallowed his pole once again.

But this time, the blow job wasn't slow, rather it was fast and sloppy, her head bouncing up and down so fast that it was a blur making Harry weak in the knees. He leaned back against the desk and enjoyed the amazing skills of Luna as she gave him one of his most memorable mouth fuck he had ever received in his life and he had received plenty.

The wetness and the heat of her mouth, combined with the expert tongue of Luna rolling all over his stick soon made him cum. He groaned holding her head in place and blasting load after load of his baby making seed into the mouth of his wife.

The load was so much that it started dribbling out of her mouth. She gulped it down before licking her mouth.

"I had forgotten how much you come." She licked her finger making a big show out it. "It almost overwhelmed me."

Harry grabbed her placing her on the top of his desk and claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. Her hands came up grabbing his shirt and tearing it apart, scattering the buttons all over the place.

Seeing his chest, his tones abs Luna moaned. "Ohhhh." Her fingernails raked all over his magnificent chest feeling his hard muscles and toned body. She was already overflowing.

Harry nibbled her lips before moving down to suckle on the hollow between her neck and shoulder. It always got to Luna when he sucked there. His teeth slightly grazed at her skin and his tongue lapped at the sweat that was emanating from Luna. Ever so sweet and salty, it made Luna tingle like a vibrator was placed on her skin.

She moaned, her lips parted in ecstasy and eyes closed. She pulled him closers, Harry's arms encircling her tiny waist and resting at the flare of her hips.

He moved down leaving a trail of his spit on her skin as he licked till he reached her round and perky breasts. Her hands too travelled just a bit further and grabbed her firm ass cheeks, making her arch and thrust her chest out.

Never to decline such an invitation, Harry's mouth descended on her nipples and gobbled as much of her tit as he could in his mouth. He held there savouring the taste of those breasts before pulling back and slightly pulling her nipple.

Luna was moaning, her legs open as wide as she could. Her skin was flushed and every nerve on her body was thrumming in ecstasy. She gave a loud gasp as one of Harry's hand slapped her free breast making it jiggle like crazy.

He slapped it again and again, leaving red marks all over it before taking it in his mouth, the stinginess immediately evaporated from his saliva making Luna sigh in pleasure.

After being thoroughly satisfied with her breasts, he kneeled down pushing his face into the flat stomach of Luna. He hummed and bit her, putting his tongue inside her naval which made her arch and her eyes bug out. He grabbed those milky cheeks and pulled them apart, molesting them to his heart content.

Finally, it was the time for the prize. He levelled his eyes with the shaven cunt of Luna. He had no need to open her legs, she had spread them long before in anticipation of this. Her lips were throbbing and leaking a steady trickle of transparent fluid. Her thighs were slick with it.

He flicked at her clit and Luna cried out, her hands grabbing the desk tightly. He started at the top of cunt licking the leaking juices before lapping all around the sweet fuck hole of the blonde beauty. He would stop just before her lips.

Only when the whole area around her nether lips was glistening with his spit did Harry finally approach the cunt that he had been impatiently waiting to suck. He blew across it before taking the plunge as suddenly as slow as he had teased her.

His ministrations were expertly done, his tongue moving in and out of her at a rhythm. Every now and then he would pull his tongue out and nibble at her exposed clit which was dangling out of its sheath like a tiny dick. While he was sucking her clit, his middle finger would go in, searching for the rough area, that bundle of nerves and come back just after touching it.

Before such brilliant tongue fucking, Luna couldn't last long and her eyes rolled over. Her knuckles were gripping the desk so hard that the blood flow had stopped. She was nearly completed lifted off her feet. Her back was arched so much it looked like a wooden arc. Her body spasmed like she had a stroke and she came.

"FUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK, MERLIN FUCCCCCK. HARRRRRY. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

She was so loud that it almost blew is eardrums. Her howls would have left a banshee proud. Her legs kicked as his mouth was filled with the sweet nectar that he sought.

He wiped his mouth before plunging a finger inside her pussy. He brought it to the face of nearly comatose Luna who showed no signs of life. Not caring for her state, he pried open her lips and forced his finger deep into her throat.

Gagging, she opened her eyes and immediately grabbed his hand sucking on his finger lovingly. She pulled one of her legs up, causing her skirt to pool around her waist. She looked fuckable. Her hair was messed up, her body sweaty, her chest heaving emphasizing her breasts and that pose leaning on the table with one leg up and one dangling down. It would have made a dead man's dick rise.

Harry smiled kissing her on the lips. He grabbed her long legs licking it before placing it on his shoulder. He lined up his dick as Luna embraced herself for the upcoming push. He rubbed his dick on her pussy. Before his mammoth dick, it looked tiny. Almost like putting a bamboo stick through a straw hole.

Luna pulled at one of her nipples and winked at him. Harry groaned and pushed his hips. She was so wet that he was balls deep in her in an instant.

"Fuck." Luna groaned, arching her back delightfully.

Harry began fucking her, his dick prying away the tight muscles of the blonde bimboo's cunt. The feeling was indescribable, such pleasure. He grabbed the leg that he had placed on his shoulder and put her toe in his mouth. It was exciting, her toe squirming inside her mouth.

Luna stretched her hands above her head giving him an erotic smile. She looked so vulnerable with her whole body at his disposal. The roundness of her breasts had been emphasized and her waist looked even slimmer.

"Fuck me." She mouthed to him, pouting her lips more than necessary.

Merlin she was gorgeous, Harry decided, as gorgeous as Ginny.

His speed increased as he pulled her toe out. The whole room was ringing with the lewd voice of animal like fucking, skin meeting skin, the base act of a man and woman letting out their carnal desires.

He grabbed her tits to give him a bit more leverage. His cock became a blur, in and out of the gaping cunt of the woman underneath him.

"Yes, yes, yes." Luna's cries rose in pitch, grabbing the front of the desk with her hands stretched upwards. "Suck my tits Harry, make me cum."

Harry obliged, bending down and lifting the other leg of Luna to make her already tight cunt even tighter. His mouth descended on the little hardened nub on top of her breast. He sucked them as hard as he could. Biting them, making her moan.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." It was enough to make Luna cum but before her orgasm was over, Harry grabbed her hips pulling his cock out in an instant and turning her over in her throes of passion and entered her once again. Right in the midst of her orgasm she came again.

This orgasm was so hard she couldn't even scream. Her mouth was gaping open and her eyes bulged out of their sockets. Her throat was thrumming but no voice was coming out. She was completely fucked.

But Harry wasn't done yet. A sharp noise came as Luna felt a stinging pain in her bottom. Again and Again she felt the sharp pain. The hurt and the pleasure of the thick cock loosening her cunt put her once again on the path of another mind shattering orgasm.

The thick nerves on Harry's cock protruding out only increasing the pleasure of every thrust that she felt from the monstrous shaft. Her third orgasm was fast approaching, helped by the continuous but revolving spanking on both of her ass cheeks. His middle finger which was wedged deep inside Luna's ass, rotating and flicking also made matter more pleasurable.

But then it started, she could feel Harry's cock swelling, his thrust became erratic and shorter. Instead of slapping her ass cheeks he grabbed them mauling them.

And then it came. Luna closed her eyes to savour it. The burst after burst of the large load that Harry always shot. Again and again then again. His cock kept spewing cum inside her much fertile womb as Harry fell onto her panting but his cock didn't stop.

It didn't stop till her cunt was overflowing with his seed and her screaming orgasm triggered by the bullet speed ejaculation hadn't ended leaving her panting and gasping for breath.

Her breasts squished by the desk were sequestered even further by Harry's weight but she didn't mind. It was pleasing to her having Harry lay over her after he had satisfied her like no man could.

Harry finally got up, his cock pulling out of her cunt with a plop. Luna turned over giving him a smile full of adoration.

He couldn't resist, he leaned in giving her a kiss on her lips, his hands gently cradling her breasts playing with them.

As Harry broke the kiss, Luna gave him a sultry wink and turned thrusting her ass out, slapping it. "Wanna check the back door?"

Harry knew he won't be getting any work done today….


End file.
